What Would Mew Do
by KnightOfLelouch
Summary: Baby has taken over Earth, it's up to Earth's mightiest hero, Goku, along with his new friend Mew and Earth's remaining fighters to stop him. But, what secrets does this new Allie hold?
1. Chapter 1

What Would Mew Do: Chapter 1: The Heart Wants

Back on Earth, Goku, Pan, and Trunks had just finished giving Dende the black star dragonballs and were preparing to return to their homes in order to tell their love ones of their triumph of retrieving the magical balls scattered around the globe.

As Trunks went home, Goku and Pan were flying toward their home

"Oh man I can't wait to get home and tell everyone about my adventures in space" Pan said as they zoomed past clouds and scenery beneath.

"Yeah, I hoped they'll be food when we get home, I'm starved" Goku laughed and clutch his grumbling stomach.

"That's just like you grandpa thinking of food when you should be thinking of a way to explain to grandma why your still a child!" Pan scolded the boy who just laughed making her sigh in defeat.

After a few more minutes of flying they arrived at Goku's home, "Chi-Chi I'm home!" Goku said happily opening the door to the house, "Mama, Grandma we're back! I got so many stories to tell you guys!" Pan said happily. Looking around the house they saw both Chi-Chi and Videl in the kitchen, as they appeared to be chopping and preparing food.

"Hey Chi-Chi we're back!" Goku smiled as Pan ran up and hugged her mom who continued to cook, ignoring the two.

"Momma I know I left without permission, but you'll be happy we got all the dragonballs back and stopped the earth from exploding" she said happily, but frowned as her mother seemed to ignore her and continue cooking.

"Momma what's wrong, are you mad that I was gone for so long?" she asked clutching onto her mother's legs.

(Okay I'm gonna skip a few parts because I'm working on other stories and I need to finish, okay now we're at the scene where Gohan and Goten have gone super sayian, blown up house, 'somehow Chi-Chi and Videl survived', Pan unconscious and Goku is fighting his two possessed kids. Okay? Action!)

"Are you the real Gohan" Goku said looking sternly as Gohan gave him a smile

"Well as far as I can tell, I'm the real Gohan"

"Yeah and don't forget about me I'm the real Gohan" he said snickering before releasing a purple energy beam at Goku, as the beam closed in Goku effortlessly stopped it with the back of his hand.

"Goten I don't remember raising my son to attack from behind like some amateur" Goku said earning a chuckle from Gohan

"How dare a barbaric sayian call my little brother an amateur" Gohan retorted

"And how dare you call your father barbaric" Goku responded

"Ha! Now that was funny" with that Gohan launched a furious assault on Goku who blocked the each of the brash fists and attacks and soon Goten joined the mix sending a flurry of punches toward Goku.

Goku released an energy surge that pushed both of his son's back, before delivering a flurry of punches and energy shoots to them back.

Suddenly both Gohan and Goten stood in front of him preparing to strike at Goku

"Okay boys I don't want to have to do this" he brought his hands back and prepared to summon energy, "Ka-me…Ha-me….!"

"Stop Goku don't do it!" a voice called from down below, "Goku baby is controlling him, he's infected everyone" Hercule yelled up at the small sayian.

'How could I let this happen' he thought turning his attention back toward his possessed son, when suddenly he felt a new more devastating energy behind him.

Looking back he was shocked to come face to face with his longtime rival and friend

"Oh no, not you to Vegeta!" he said, an evil sneer never leaving the now possessed sayian princes face

"Go back where you came from you vermin you're not welcome here, get your own bodies!" Hercule yelled at the infected Vegeta who gave a chuckle.

"I thought we had invaded all the human life forms on this pathetic planet. How we missed the loud on I do not know" he said looking down at Hercule who stood proudly.

"I tell you baby I was hiding right in here" he said pointing to Buu's stomach, "I used your own trick except I was laying eggs inside people, how do you like that!" he boosted at Baby.

Baby gave a wicked grin before releasing a large energy beam done at Hercule in the others. Thankfully the ever happy and quick Buu managed to avoid the blast carrying a still unconscious Pan and Hercule to safety.

"He's mine" Gohan said preparing to attack

"Enough" Baby commanded forcing Gohan to stop

"No need to waste your energy on them, this little prize is the only on worth having" he said staring down at Goku, "When he falls they all fall"

"GOKU!" a voice called out from no where

"Huh wait that sounded like…" before Goku could finish his sentence something wrapped around him and began to squeeze.

"Yeay! I finally found you Goku!" a happy voice said squeezing Goku harder, "Ah, Mew! How did…you get here?" Goku said as Mew let up on her bear hug.

"Huh…well you see, after you helped save my friends planet I wanted to thank you 'personally' for saving my life" she said with a blush twisting a strand of look pink hair around her finger. "Plus I thought I take you up on your offer of dinner and sparing match" she blushed more thinking of all the things she and Goku could do.

"Um…ha that sounds great, but I'm kind of in the middle of something" he said pointing back toward Baby and the others.

"Huh?" she looked behind him and was met with the cold stare of the one she perceived as baby and gave an annoyed pout, "Who's that guy?", she said looking at the white haired male.

"His names Baby, and he's bad news, he's a parasite that's taken control of the people on Earth" he explained to the pink haired girl.

"That's terrible" she exclaimed now standing in front Goku staring down Baby, "Hey who do you think you are!" Mew scolded Baby Vegeta earning a look from Goku

"You can't just go around taking over peoples bodies! That is rude and completely disrespectful to another's personal space!" she yelled at the other who just seemed to stare at her.

"Um…Mew I don't think that's helping" Goku said trying to calm her down, "Oh Goku always trying to be the voice of reason, I love that in a man!" she giggled earning another confused look from Goku.

"Enough!" Baby yelled, "I don't where you came from, but you're not gonna be here for much longer…"

"Excuse me, but I believe I was talking to him not you" she cut into his sentence, "Don't you know it's rude to interrupt someone else when their talking" she said waging her finger at him.

Baby Vegeta gave her a growl, before she turned back to talk to Goku, "Now about that dinner date" she exclaimed happily making Goku sweat drop again.

In a flash a Goten released an energy beam toward the two, focused on Goku Mew failed to register the blast which hit her in the back, exploding on impact.

Goten smirked at making a dead hit, but once the smoke cleared he found that both Goku and the pink haired girl where still standing. Smoke seemed to emit from the girl, as her body tremble abit. As Goku removed his arms from trying to block the attack, his face changed to horror at what he saw.

In a flash Goten was now staring face to face with an angry Mew, his face seemed to reflect that of Goku who was still glued to his spot.

"Oh so you think that's funny do you tough guy" her fist clenched in anger, "Where do you get off attacking someone from behind like that!" she yelled at him making the male gulp in fear of the fired up pinked haired girl.

"Listen you little punk pull a stunt like that again and I'll give you something to really be scared about!" she threatened before flashing back next to Goku, "The nerve of some people" she mumble.

"Heh, well Goku tell me, will you be able to cause damage to your own two sons" he said as both Gohan and Goten surrounded them both.

"You tell me" with that Goku charged at Baby Vegeta, as they began a heated fight leaving Mew with Gohan and Goten.

"Well looks like it's just us now" Gohan mocked and released an energy blast toward Mew; she vanished and reappeared behind Gohan.

"Missed me" she said with a smile, Gohan released another energy blast but again she vanished and was now behind Goten.

"Sorry try again!" she mocked sticking out her tongue, this time Goten fired a flurry of shoots at her but missed.

"Come on I'm over here!" she said as they both prepared to fire, "No I'm over here" another Mew said from behind them.

"No over here" this time it came from the sides

"No here!"

"Right here"

"Here I am"

Her voice began to call from all sides of the infected saiyan's who tried to figure out who was the real one. Both began to fire wildly hitting many of the Mew's that disappeared when hit.

"Grrr…come out you little brat" Gohan said blasting at the last Mew, smiling tiredly at his success

"Wow nice shot, but…you missed one!" the real Mew said happily from behind the exhausted two fighters who looked back angrily at her as she flashed them a happy smile.

"Heh" she laughed abit, before flashing back next to Goku who had just avoided a flurry of energy spheres and we're now surrounded again.

"You okay Mew?" Goku said catching his breath, "Yeah, fine, gotta say these guys are tough" she said laughing at her words. Suddenly Goku perked up when he felt two familiar energy patterns heading towards them.

"What's wrong Goku" she asked, "Oh no bad timing" he said and two figures he recognized as Trunks and Bula where now there.

"It's not safe for Bula to be here, Baby got to Earth before we did Trunks, he's taken over your father's body just like he tried to take over yours" Goku told Trunks.

"Gohan and Goten have been infected too"

"And how do you think you can resist Goku" a stunned Goku turned around and looked horror struck at his friends with red eyes glowing.

"Gosh Trunks you too"

"Um Goku is he on our side?" Mew whispered to Goku, "Trunks and Bula have been infected by Baby" he said as Mew nodded not letting her guard down.

Soon both Goku and Mew were surrounded by Baby's followers as they smirked wickedly down at the two.

"Okay Goku I'll take these four and you can take the head parasite" Mew said to Goku, "Mew be careful, try not to hurt them too badly"

"Don't worry Goku-kun I'm just gonna give them a little love tap" she said and with that she disappeared,

"Hey where did she…ack" Goten let out a pained cough as Mew delivered an elbow in to his gut, the young sayian hushed over his pain clutching his stomach. Without warning Mew sent her fist straight into Goten's face, the force sending him spiraling down into the rubble of Goku's once standing house.

The others looked with shocked expressions at the level of strength the small child exhibited

"That's for blasting me earlier!" Mew yelled watching as Goten struggled to rise from the rubble below.

"Mew I said take it easy, that's my son not a punching bag" Goku said worriedly, "Sorry about that Goku got a little carried away" she smiled scratching the back of her head.

"Heh well it seems this child has some tricks, no matter. Now my children destroy those two pest!" Baby Vegeta commanded

"Yes lord Baby!" the others said and each released a purple energy beams at the two, both managed to flash away in time making the attacks collide against each other exploding.

"That was close" Goku said wiping the sweat from his head, "Hey are you okay Mew?"

"Yeah, okay I'll take them you go after Baby!"

"Right" with that they charged toward their own fights, Mew stood in front of a smiling Gohan and was now being surrounded by the other three as they smiled down wickedly at them.

"Well ready to fight little girl" Goten mocked earning a smile from the pink haired girl, "Funny coming from a guy I just knocked six weeks to next Tuesday" she rebutted earning a sneer from the angry teen

"But let's skip the small talk" she said preparing to fight

"Now! It's every ones favorite idol, Mew!", Mew called out stunning the others sweat drop abit in confusion. In a split second she sent a flurry of punches toward Gohan who began blocking the small yet hard punches. As the fighting continued Mew had managed to hold off the others while Goku fought Baby Vegeta trying valiantly to take down the evil parasite.

Mew watched as Goku and Baby fought with tremendous strength dodging and delivering attacks with bone crushing strength.

"Wow that's some power" she smiled, "I defiantly want to fight him now!" she exclaimed happily and blushed at the thought of a fight with Goku.

"Hey get your head out of the clouds!" Trunks said making her look back, "Yeah don't forget your fights with us!" Goten added as Mew just let up an exasperated sigh.

'If you can call this a fight' she thought

"Okay let's say we kick this party up!" she said and prepared herself for battle as the others smirked at her. At that Goten, Gohan, and Trunks began to power up, their hair now a fiery gold, as yellow energy flowed around them.

Mew whistled at the transformation, "Wow you guys really turned it up a notch!" she said, "But let's see if it's enough to handle me" she stated with a smile and the battle recommenced. All three saiyan's began a furry off attacks toward the pink haired fighter, who seemed to match speed with all three attacking her at the same time.

"Wow you guys have really gotten better" she said blocking their punches, "But I'm still better! Haaa!" Mew released a small but effective energy burst that pushed all three of the fighters back.

"Now It's my turn, hope you're ready!" she said flashing them a peace sign, "Now! It's everyone's favorite idol! Mew X2!"

"HAAA-AAAA…!"

Pink flashes of energy began to flicker and flash around the area, as the air shifted and began to stir whipping the landscape. The earth began to tremble from the amount of energy being put out. Pink energy wrapped itself around the pink haired fighter; the massive amount of energy began to resemble that of an angry cat before releasing a blinding light forcing the other fighters to cover their eyes.

When the light cleared the others uncovered their eyes and the smoked began to clear that looked on at the new fighter that stood before them.

"Ha! All evil bow to the power of love! It's your favorite idol Mew!" she giggled flipping her hair, which had grown in length, behind her head. A heart shaped hair pin gleamed on the side of her head as two triangular cat ears twitched back and forth.

"Okay round two hope you're ready!" she said as the others began to attack her furiously sending punch after punch, as she dodged them effortlessly. In a flash Goten clutched his stomach, Bula fell forward from a strike to the back, Gohan was knocked to the side from a falcon kick and Trunks was dealt a series of punches straight to the face sending him and the others following to the earth below.

"To slow" she smiled, suddenly the sound of breaking stone turned her attention to the fight between Goku and Baby. Mew watched in sadness as the person she cared for being repeatedly assaulted before being smashed into the ground below.

As Goku's tired and beaten body lay helplessly on the ground the evil and twisted Baby smiled down viciously at the beaten warrior

"Now you filthy sayian, DIE!" with a wicked laugh he prepared to finish off the struggling hero, Goku braced himself for the worst trying to summon the strength to move. But before Baby could launch his final attack a swift kick to the face sent the being flying back almost hitting the ground before his body recoiled and he was able to pull himself back. Messaging his jaw Baby leered over at where the sayian and the girl was while behind him the others we're slowly rising from the wreckage, flying up behind baby.

"Lord Baby, are you alright?" Gohan asked receiving no response from the other who stayed focused on the others.

"Oh my darling Goku, are you okay? Speak to me?" she looked down at him worriedly, tears forming in her eyes as she looked as Goku's beaten body. Goku looked up giving her a goofy smile, "Heh-Heh, Mew you got bigger" he said with a smile earning a blush from Mew, "Oh Goku don't scare me like that I thought you were seriously gone!" she said giving a long winded sigh, before she could say another word Mew pulled him in a bear hug earning a groan from Goku, "Mew to tight. To tight!" he said making Mew release Goku abit.

"Aw how touching" a voice teased behind him, Baby and his followers were now only a few feet away from them now, along with his brainwashed children stood behind them.

"But play time is over, I'm going to get rid of you filthy creatures once and for all" he said with a wicked smile.

Mew sat there for a while before taking a long inhale, before whispering to Goku, "Goku, I am seriously about to do something I'm going to regret down the line, but please forgive me for this" she said giving Goku a happy smile, "Um Mew what are you talking about?" he said trying to catch his breath, "Don't worry Goku leave it to me!" she proclaimed before getting up to stand face to face with Baby and the others.

"Okay you parasite I've gone easy on you guys because you're in the bodies of Goku's friends and families" she started glaring at Baby, "Well that's not gonna fly now, controlled or not, no one and I mean no one lays a hand on my future husband without paying the price!" she yelled at the others who looked at her with a confused face.

"Now it's everyone's favorite idol, Mew!" she said striking a pose with a peace sign

"Special Attack! Copy Cat Attack!" she yelled and burst of pink energy began pulsing from her body circling around the group. The energy began to break off into multiple forms before hardening into exact copies of Mew. Soon the group was surrounded by hundreds of clones of Mew.

"We're surrounded" Trunks said looking over back and forth between all the clones

"It doesn't matter how many you bring against me, you're only prolonging your deaths" Baby mocked the picked hair girl who just smiled.

"Well then bring it on Baby" she stated making the other glare out here before his scowl warped into a twisted grin, "KILL HER!" he screeched and the others bolted toward her at full speed.

"Now, Copy Cat Attack!" suddenly the other Mew's gave off a glow that began morphing, as the blinding lights dimmed the other Mew's had morphed into doppelganger versions of Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Bula.

The others looked around as they surrounded by themselves, no one seemed to move from pure shock and surprise.

"Okay Baby, you wanted a fight you got it! Scared now" Mew said

"Not even, there just clones!" Gohan boosted

"Not even there just clones!" the other Gohans repeated making the original irate

"Well if you like that, you're gonna hate this!" Mew began charging her power again her body being wrapped inside a large amount of energy that began morphing her body, as the light began to fade the others looked in shock at what was left in its place.

Mew began looking at the others surprised faces and gave a confused look at the others faces, 'Why does everyone looked so shocked, I bet there scared of my power. Hey why does everything look different' looking down at Goku, she noticed the same look on shocked and scared look on his face. Reaching into her back pocket took out her compact opening it she stared into the mirror before letting out an ear splitting scream.

"Ah Mew it's…it's not so bad" Goku said trying calm her down only to receive a pouting glare from the other, "Not so bad look at me I'm hideous" she said as she began to cry into her arm, "I look like him!" she said pointing an angry and accusing finger at Baby who sneered at her.

"Oh, this is what I get for using that attack, this always happen!" she said folding her arms and sitting Indian style next to Goku. Closing her eyes she began contemplating for a minute.

"Okay!" she suddenly stood up and stared down Baby, "While this form sickens me, I said I was going to defeat and I never go back on my word. Now, tremble before the might of Mew" she pointing at the others when suddenly a large amount of energy began to form in her palm before blasting out, the force destroying a distant mountain in a burst of energy. Baby and his followers managed to move out of the way in time, the force pushed some of the clones back, but they managed to survive.

"Oh…I don't know what I just did, but that was so cool!" she said looking at her smoking hand

"Whoa, what just happened?" Trunks said looking at the others, "Heh, Mew I think you just used Galatz Gun" Goku said with a smirk earning a blush from the other.

"Really? Cool!" she said rotating her hand abit.

"Okay Baby, your turn show me what you got" Mew said smirking in Baby's form as the original grounded his teeth at the others mockery of him. Baby began summoning a rage fueled amount of energy the force began to shake the ground and wipe the air around the fighters.

"I think I made him mad" Mew said covering her eyes from the force of the wind, "But if that's how he wants to play it" she began raising her own power, before she rose up toward baby, the other clones following right behind her.

The two Babies stared each other down as their followers stood behind them. The original Baby made the first move summoning a large energy ball it his hand launching the beam at the fake Baby, Mew responded, firing two energy balls at the beam the impact canceling each other out, the explosion signaling the beginning of the battle.

While the two Baby's began their own battle, the other four controlled comrades begin fighting their own clones, each mimicking whatever the original did.

'Growls', "I'm going to kill you! You filthy pest!" Baby said launching attack after attack at the fake baby.

"Well I rather be a pest than a parasite!" said launching more energy blasts at the evil being before her.

"You may look like me but you don't have my power!" he said launching a large purple beam at her, managing to doge the beam as it scattered variously.

"One, it's not your power to begin with and two" she brought her wrists together, "I don't have your power, I have more! Haaaaaaa!" she launched a close range shot at him sending him plummeting down below. The evil Baby managed to stop his dissent before glaring back up at the fake Baby.

Baby floated back up and was staring down the fake Baby, who was giving him a goofy grin legs crossed with their hand s behind their head, "Give up yet" she said earning a glare before his mouth morphed into a wicked.

"Heh, I must say I under estimated you, you have some talent" he said earning a smile from the other him, "He-He, thanks that makes me feel all warm inside" she said abit sarcastically keeping her guard up around the other.

"Heh, told you I wasn't playing anymore" she said cracking her knuckles, "Plus, when I defeat you, I going to make a huge dinner for Goku followed a rousing sparing match, so let's get this things done"

Baby said nothing as their fight continued, the massive amounts of energy released from each fighters attack shock the earth to its core, Goku forced to watch as his new allie fought against Baby and his family and friends, trying to summon the strength to help.

"Give up child, your only delaying the inevitable" Baby said blocking the barrage of attacks Mew sent towards him, "Ha, fat chance" she said dodging an energy blast from baby.

"I'm the hero and a hero never surrenders" she said before charging at baby at full speed, "Have it your way, I gave you chance to live but now you can just die!"

"Solar Flare!" a blinding light enveloped the area forcing the others to cover their eyes, "I'm blind" Mew said blocking her eyes for the light. Dying down, Mew furiously scratched her eyes trying to get her sight go, "Where did he go!" she said looking around, her vision becoming less blurry.

Suddenly she felt her arm pulled behind her back as a arm wrapped around her throat and began squeezing,

"That...was...a cheap trick" she chocked out as the grip became tighter and tighter. Baby continued to chuckle as he tightened his steel like grip on the girl's throat pulling tighter and tighter. Mew felt her vision start to blur, soon she would loose consciousness from lack of air.

"Well you know...two can play it that game!...Haaaaaaaa!" Mew began powering up, a surge of electricity quickly surged around her shocking Baby in the process, the parasite fought to keep his grip forcing Mew to raise her voltage level. Releasing his grip, Mew managed to flash away from the evil being who was now free of the electrocution.

"You little brat!" he yelled as Mew tried to catch her breath before turning back to baby, sticking your tongue out at him.

"My followers! Gather around me!" Baby shouted as Gohan, Goten Trunks, Bra, who had manged to slip away from their doppelgangers flew up and began to form a ring around Baby.

'What is he up to now' Mew thought as she and Goku watched.

"My followers, Use your collective hatred of the sayians and send it to me!" They began to circle around Baby and with each turn, the force getting faster and faster as a dark mist erupted from their bodies and transferred to Baby.

"Wow, amazing his power skyrocketing! If this continues we won't stand a chance!" Goku said, Mew remained in place watching as Baby's power increased.

_"How could he be gaining this much power?" _Mew thought a small bead of sweat falling down the side of her head.

Suddenly Vegeta''s shirt tore as his body, as he gained two long red rectangles on his chest, one on the left, one on the right. The red line on his chin disappeared and his eyes turned completely blue and the red lines on his eyebrows gained two short red rectangles above his left and right eyes. A yellow half vest sprouted from his back and two yellow rods appeared from it. Soon his transformation complete and his ring of followers dispersed.

"That's it, we've given you all we have" Gohan breathed out

"Now Sayian's! I will deal with these pests myself!" He said cracking his knuckles.

"Muhahahaha! This power feels so good and I'm just DIYING to use it!" Baby said as he descended toward Mew who stood her ground.

"So, are you ready for a repeat of last time?" he mocked as a twisted grin appeared on his face.

"Sure, I think I'll kick your ass again" Mew responded and began unleashing a flurry of punchs and kicks at Baby who effortlessly leaned left and right dodging his attacks.

"What the hell! I did you get so fast?" Mew said continuing her assault, she began firing energy blast after energy blast at him who merely batted away the blasts as if they were nothing. Baby chuckled.

"Is that all you've got? Too bad, I was hoping for more of a challenge. But I guess I'll have to compensate by beating your fility sayian face into the ground and breaking every bone in your body!"

"Oh bring it on!" she said

Suddenly, Baby disappeared only to appear behind Mew and kneeing her back, causing her to fly forward. She began coughing up spit and blood before Baby elbowed her in the face before kicking her across the yard.

"Mew!" Goku yelled trying to get up from the ground

Mew struggled to get up, "Great, this form is to weak, I can't use my full power in this form' she thought moving to get up from the ground. Feeling her legs give out from under her, Mew fell onto the ground.

"Tired already? I must not know my own strength in this form! Oh well, it's time you and your friend left this world forever!" Baby cupped his hands together.

_"I'm sorry Goku, I couldn't stop him..." _Mew thought as Baby was about to fire, "HAAAAAA!" Baby shouted as the blast headed towards her and just as it was strike Mew managed to flash away as the blast exploded vaporizing the ground below. She was now laying next to Goku who looked over and saw his friend laying on the ground.

"Don't worry Goku...I'm fine" she said in a whisper

"Hah...hah...hah...I must admit you've hold a considerable amount of power, you two even managed to harm me and keep up but while your energy grows weaker, mine grows stronger from the power your friends and family provide me with!" Baby kicked Mew in the stomach sending her flying a short distance away and as she landed she was forced to revert to normal.

"You may be strong but as long as I'm around, you'll never win...SO LONG AS THERE LIFE FLOWING THROUGH I WILL PROTECT MY FRIEND!" Mew yelled fighting back tears.

Baby laughed at Mew,

"Muhahahaha! Now for the final blow!" Baby said as he raised into the air and held his hands up. "My servants. Lend me your powers once again! Focus your hatred and send it to me!" Mew and Goku watched as streams of pink mist arrived and gathered above where Baby's hands were raised as soon formed an enormous ball that was black as night and large enough to envelop the whole area.

"Now Die! REVENGE SPIRT BOMB!" Baby lowered his hands towards the two causing the ball to launch in the chosen direction. Both fighters lay powerless as the ball approached closer and closer.

"I won't let it end this way" she said, pulling all her strength, Mew made contact with the ball, using her strength to try and hold the mass of energy back. Goku watched as Mew struggled to keep the spirit bomb at bay.

"Mew...that's enough" Mew almost froze at the tone of Goku, "Goku...I won't give! I won't let him win" she said her knee's buckling from the energy of the spirit bomb.

"Heh, It's okay, you did your best Mew" he gave her a smile, as she turned to face him the mass of energy pushing into her back.

"Sorry Goku" she said with tears rolling down her cheeks, her vision began to blur, but she could still make out Goku's goofy, smiling face, which seemed to put a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah"

The Revenge Spirit Bomb exploded vaporizing everything below, the force destroying rock and tree's, even some of the mountains in the surrounding area.

"Oh Baby's about to finish them off! We've got to help him!" Supreme Kai stated looking at Old Kai as he stared at the scene through his crystal ball gave. "Okay, Hurry and bring them back here before it's too late! Go on, hurry!" he told the white haired male.

"Yes ancestor!" Supreme Kai thanked him before using his instinct transmission to warp down to Earth just as the ball was about to hit. "Goku!Mew! Hurry, Grab my hand!" He said.

Using what little strength was left she grabbed Goku, before reaching up and grabbing the strange man's hand. Instantly they were telaported just as the ball made contact with the ground. Returning to the land of the Kais Goku, Mew and Supreme Kai landed with a hard thud on the ground.

"You seriously need to work on your landing" Mew said before finally passing out from exhaustion clutching Goku who was also out cold.

Old Kai noticed the three, before looking at Supreme Kai, "Took you long enough." Supreme Kai sweatdropped at the commit before falling over.


	2. Chapter 2

What Would Mew Do; Chapter 2: A Child's Fury?

In the sacred realm of the Kais both Old Kai and Kibito Kai looked down on the recent activities of Earth, Baby had used the black star dragonballs to summon Shenron and wished planet Vegeta back into existence before they scattered around the universe again.

Just then they heard sounds of yawning coming from behind them, looking back they watched as Goku and Mew rose from their long sleep.

"Ah! What a good cat nap~Nyan~" she yawned stretching her muscles, looking in front of her she saw two strange beings looking at her.

"Um Hello" she said abit nervously as the two said a unified hello to her.

"Huh…Hey Old man, Kibito Kai how ya been" Goku said happily rising from his spot on the ground dusting himself off, "Goku, you know these guys?" she asked looking at Goku

"Yeah there friends, man you guys haven't changed abit" he laughed

"Hm, well any friend of Goku's is a friend of mine!" she stated, "I Mewazaka Nekohime! But you can call me Mew!" she smiled at the two Kai's.

"May what a lot of spirit you have, I must say I was impressed how you stood your own against Baby" Old Kai said earning a blush from Mew.

"You know he's right Mew, you really held your own, you even held back Baby's Revenge Bomb" Goku added

"Oh you guys are making me blush…hold on speaking of Baby…What are we going to do about that little parasite he's still running amuck on Earth" she looked at the two Kai's. Old Kai motioned for them both to come closer, as they walked toward them, Old Kai pointed to the crystal ball. Looking closely at the glass ball it projected the image of a giant space ship with the capsule corp logo on the side.

"Wow where's that ship going?" Goku asked as he saw people preparing to bored the large ship, "The ships headed to Baby's old planet"

"Wait, wasn't Baby's planet destroyed?" Goku said earning a nod from Kibito Kai, "Yes, but he used the black star balls to wish it back into existence" he stated

"But, I gave the dragonballs to Dende and Mr. PoPo when we returned to Earth" he said

"Yes, but I'm afraid they were both under Baby's control when you gave them the dragonballs" Old Kai explained earning a discerning look from Goku.

"Ah man even the guardian of earth is infected" Goku said watching the screen as people continued to board the large ship.

Mew sat watching and listening, before letting out a large exhale, "Okay…Hey Old Man what are these dragonball things you keep talking about?" she asked looking at Old Kai

"Well young lady, the dragonballs are mystical items with the ability to call forth the Eternal Dragon Shenron who has the ability to grant wishes to anyone who gathers all seven of them." he explained earning a nod from Mew.

'Seven balls, giant dragons, why does that sound so familiar to me?', Mew thought deep in thought before snapping her fingers in realization.

"I just remembered!" she said happily, earning looks from the other three

"Remembered what?" Goku asked as Mew gave him smile before reaching into the pouch she kept on her side, after rummaging around she found what she was looking for and showed it to Goku.

"Ta-Da!" she said pulling out a round clear, crystal like ball, "Um, what is that?" Goku asked looking the ball over.

"This Goku is a Prism Ball!" she stated, "This little baby is going to help us defeat Baby, save the Earth, and then you and I will get married!" she said rubbing the spear against her cheek lovingly.

"Um…Mew?" Goku looked at her, as she gave him an embarrassed chuckle, "Um, anyway…you see with this we can summon help to stop Baby" she said trying to change the subject.

"Really that little thing can do that" he said, "Yep, now" she closed her eyes and began focusing her power into the small sphere. Pink energy flowed into the small ball, electricity sparking around inside, bouncing off the corners, until finally becoming clear again.

"Okay" she said letting out an exhale, "It's done, I sent a message out to the closest fighters I know, and lucky for us we got a good group to help us" she said earning a smile from Goku, "Really that's great!" he said happily.

"Now let's not get a head of ourselves, let's remember were dealing with a dangerous being, with not only the power of Vegeta, but the power he got from Goku's two sons, Trunks and Bra" Old Man kai stated.

"True Baby might be powerful, but these specific fighters are heavily trained and can handle their own" she said giving them both a smile, earning a couple of worried looks, "Don't worry I promise we shall not fail" she stated confidently, looking back they all watched as the spaceship prepared to leave for planet Vegeta.

On the newly created planet Vegeta, the Earthlings turned Tuffles, exited the giant spaceship. (Okay I'm skipping again, because seriously I don't feel like writing too much description if it is not needed. Anyway the scene will begin with Pan about to be killed by her father, seriously where's CPS when you need them, okay…Action)

Pan clutched onto her father's hand's it continued to squeeze around her throat cutting off her air supply.

"Old Kai you have to send me back now!" Goku stated urgently, "Goku I can't send you back now, you're not ready"

"So what you expect me to just sit here and watch my grand-daughter get killed by those beasts!" he yelled

As Mew watched the scene unfold she knew she had to do something and fast, taking a deep breath she formed her hands into a heart and focused her energy towards the one called Pan. Closing her eyes her mind and power began to transfer into Pan.

"_Pan…can you hear me!" she said trying to get Pan's attention_

'_Huh, whose there?" she thought losing air fast_

"_Listen I need you to concentrate I'm going to help you, but you have to do as I say" she said as Pan seemed to agree mentally to the voice in her head._

"_Good, now I going to sync with you, just try and hold on" she said _

Focusing more Mew began to sync with Pan's mind and soul, soon a pink heart appeared on Pan's right shoulder, Mew's energy began pouring into Pan's body. As her power level rose, she released a surge of energy that not only freed her from Gohan's grasp, but managed to push him and Baby's other follower's back.

"Baby, I will not allow you to hurt anymore people" Mew said, her voice and Pan's speaking in unison, "Your reign of terror ends now!" she yelled raising her power level for emphasis the force of the energy burst shaking the planet down to the core.

"P-pan…is that you?" Hercule stuttered looking at his granddaughter powered, Pan turned giving him a reassuring smile before turning back and prepared for battle.

"Alright who's first!" she yelled and suddenly Pan's mother Videl came charging at Pan, jumping up she threw a punch at Pan, only to have it blocked effortlessly, with her wrist now in Pan's hold, giving a tight squeeze Videl screamed, falling to knee's in pain.

"Sorry Mama" she said sadly before leaving her mother to find Baby, suddenly she was stopped when she felt a power level behind her.

"Hello, Pan" a sickly sweet voice said from behind her, without even turning around she was able to recognize the voice as Gohan.

"Papa" she said in a low tone without evening turning around, "Okay Pan I think it's time you stop this, I don't wanna have to hurt you"

"Really, I was gonna say the same thing" she said a smile forming on her face, "Now Pan, listen to your father!" he launched an energy blast at her only to have it effortlessly blocked by the back of her hand.

"You're not my FATHER!" she yelled disappearing instantly before reappearing beside Gohan, back punching him, the force sending him plummeting down towards the ground. Descending down at inhuman speed Pan began attacking her possessed father continuously with punch after punch, before grabbing him by the shirt and throwing him into one of the many buildings below with forceful crash.

"Sorry, Papa" she said before speeding off trying to find Baby. The two Kai's and Goku watched the scene unfold below and cheered at the sight.

"That was amazing, Pan's doing great!" Goku said smiling at his granddaughter. "Yes Pan is doing great I've never seen so much power in my life have you Old Kai?" he stated but received no answer looking over he noticed how focused Old Kai was on the crystal ball.

"Old Kai...is something wrong?" Kabito Kai asked only to receive a low grunt, "Goku, where is that friend of yours you arrived with?" he asked not tearing his eyes away from the image.

Goku began looking around for his friend seeing her seated a couple of feet from them, "Hey Mew" he called out but received no answer. As he walked closer he saw Mew sitting still in the same position. Looking closer at her he say that her eyes were open but held an eerie pink glow to them.

"Just as I suspected" Old Kai said walking next to Goku, "Old Man what's wrong with her?" he asked worriedly, "It would seem your friend has somehow found a way to manifest herself into Pan and is now fighting in her place" he explained as Goku looked down at her in shock and amazement.

"You mean that's Mew fighting down their!?" Old Kai nodded his head, "Yes, right now she's sending energy into Pan's body, but…"

"But what Old Kai?" Goku looked at the worried Kai

"Goku, I don't know how long she can maintain the link between her and Pan" He said seriously

"He's right Goku, too much power can put a tremendous strain on Pan's body" Kabito Kai added

Goku looked back at his friend hoping she could keep Pan safe until they were able to return.

Back on the Tuffle Planet Pan raced through the city at great speed searching for Baby when suddenly she was again halted by two of Baby's follower's.

"Hey Pan what's the hurray" Goten said as he and Trunks blocked Pan's path, Pan remained silent as the three stared each other down. Without another word both controlled Saiyan's began launching a flurry of energy blasts at Pan.

Believing their target to be incinerated they stopped their attacks, as the smoke cleared the area where Pan once stood now empty. Both males smiled wickedly at their supposed success, but in a blink of an eye Pan now stood between the two males, with arms spread out facing both males, Pan's energy surged before releasing a double, close range energy burst that sent the two Saiyan's crumbling down to the planet.

Without a second thought Pan was off heading towards the large tower in the middle of the city.

"Go Pan! I mean go Mew! Uh… I'm confused" Goku said scratching his head as he watched his granddaughter race across the skies and was now hovering over the middle of the city.

"Goku keep grinding that coffee" Old Kai said

Down below she saw Baby already involved in a fight with another warrior. The two fighters clashed power surging wildly with each attack.

Once both fighters seemed to back away from their fight, she decided it was time for her to make her move, looking on her shoulder she saw that the heart was only half full it wouldn't be long before the spell wore off so she had to finish this quick.

Summoning more power she began raising her power level, both Baby and Uub, (you all already knew it was him :D), noticed the new power level and looked up in shock at Pan's monstrous power level.

"Whoa, is that Pan!? Where is she getting this power?" he said having to shade his eyes from the intensity of the energy being released.

"How is this possible…How could this little brat gain so much power!" Baby was enraged at the amount of power the small child.

"Baby! I will never forgive you for what you have done!" she yelled down at the glaring fighter below, "I don't care if you are in my friend's father's body I will show you no mercy!" her power burst again shaking the planet below, in the blink of an eyes Pan made a quick decent below.

"Alright you little brat come on!" Baby began his charge toward Pan, theirs fist colliding sending a shock wave of unimaginable power. Both fighters back away a few feet only to repeatedly charge at each other each attack more forceful and brutal then the last.

Soon the two were locked hand and hand trying to push the other back, "Give up you little pest and I promise I'll kill you quickly" he threatened leering at Pan who leered just as hard back. Pan growled pushing back against Baby, the intense power spiking between the two. Both pushed back again now staring each other down again.

"No more games, I'm going to kill you just like I did to that pathetic sayian Goku and that loud mouth child!" he boasted letting out a wicked laugh. Clutching her fist tighter she had just reached her bowling point.

Back on the planet of the Kai's, Mew's body was now surging with energy, "Ah! Old Kai what's happening?" Goku frantically asked seeing her body flickering with intense energy.

"Ah, I don't know…but if I had to guess I'm guessing Baby must have made her pretty mad" he said nervously backing away from Mew as her power continued to increase.

"Mad, with this type of energy she looks down right furious!" Kabito Kai cringed, as Saguro and his son hide behind Kabito Kai's leg in fright. Looking on, Mew's power level continue to sky rocket and so did Pan, "Baby" she said in a low yet menacing voice.

"I'm going to kill you!" she yelled as a burst of red energy flowed and wrapped around her, people below ran trying not to be caught in the flurry of anger Pan continued to release. As the energy flowed into the air, the sky began to rumble and darken, being lite up with the pounding boom of thunder and the flickering pings of lightning.

'How dare he! How dare he! HOW DARE HE!'

"Elder, at this rate she's going to destroy the entire planet!" Kabito Kai said, looking up at the darkening sky over the Kai planet. "Daddy I'm scared! Make it stop!" the small alien child cried clutching onto his father for dear life. "I wish I could son!" he said just as frightened as his son was.

"Goku!" the old kai called out, "You have to snap her out of it, if this continue she's gonna destroy the entire planet!" he yelled as Goku nodded.

"Mew!" Goku yelled trying to get her attention, "Mew you have to stop this! Please Mew if you don't stop you could destroy the whole planet!" he yelled louder only to find her still lost in anger.

"Mew I know you can hear me, your stronger than this now wake up!" he yelled with all his might trying to snap the girl out of it.

'G-Goku?'

With one final release of power the others on Planet Vegeta and the planet of the Kai, even on Earth people shielded their eyes from the intense power being released. As the light cleared, Uub looked up and saw Pan still standing in the same spot, but not even a second later Pan's body went limp and began to plummet to the ground below.

"Pan!" with quick speed Uub was able to catch his friend before she hit the ground, "Pan! Are you okay? Speak to me Pan!" Uub said looking down sadly at his unconscious friend.

"Whew, that was a close one" Old Kai said wiping the sweat from his head, as the others gave relieved breathes.

"Well…that's a relief" Kabito kai said from his spot on the ground, Goku gave a light chuckle, before looking over where Mew was. "Ah, Mew" he said running over toward his friend who now laid spiraled on the ground, as he got closer Mew suddenly shot up and Goku collided with something soft.

Both Kai's and the alien visitors looked shocked at the sight in front of them; Goku looked up from his position. He had ended up colliding with Mew's chest, "Mew you got bigger!" Goku stated, before he knew it a strong pair of arms wrapped around Goku pulling close to her chest smothering him.

"Oh Goku, I'm so sorry!" she whined clutching onto Goku who mumbled something in audible into her chest.

"Ah, hey Goku did you get smaller?" she asked seeing herself looking down at the flailing boy who managed to pull himself free from her ample chest, "Huh, no I didn't get smaller you got bigger" he stated trying to catch his breath.

"Huh" she started looking herself over and saw that he was indeed right, "What do you know, I guess I put too much energy into it" she laughed rubbing her head while still keeping one hand around Goku.

"But on a positive side" she said looking down at a curious Goku, "Your even cuter now!" she laughed pulling Goku into another tight bear hug into her chest almost smothering her chest. The others looked on with awed faces as they watched the small sayian hugged by the now adult woman, a red line down three of the fours faces.

To Be Continued…..


End file.
